Prior to this invention various self-normalling electrical jacks have been used for interconnecting multi-terminal electrical circuits such as data communication equipment and computers or other signal producing and utilization equipment. In manufacturing jacks of this type it has been a general practice to use discrete wiring or conductor components with plug actuatable contacts to complete the various current conducting paths through the jack. Such electrical jack constructions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,966 (issued Sept. 19, 1972) and in my previously identified copending application Ser. No. 650,019.
In place of the discrete conductor components it has been proposed to use board-mounted printed circuits. These proposals, however, have led to large, bulky, expensive jack constructions having numerous parts. The present invention has none of these drawbacks and offers additional advantages and improvements as will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description.